In a 'Hot' Summer Night
by Yukimura Kizaki
Summary: Sasuke has problem with sleeping that night. He went to Itachi's room to sleep with him. What will happen?  ONE-SHOT. BAD SUMMARY. PLEASE DON'T MIND IT. My first fanfic.


**Title: IN A 'HOT' SUMMER NIGHT**

**Pairing: ItachixSasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Sasuke has problem with sleeping that night. He went to Itachi's room to sleep with him. What will happen? ONE-SHOT. BAD SUMMARY. PLEASE DON'T MIND IT. My first fanfic.**

**Note:**

**Itachi: 13 years old**

**Sasuke: 7 years old**

"**Talk": Speaking**

'**Talk': Thinking**

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic and my first yaoi fanfic EVER. I'm sorry about my lacking English vocabulary**** and horrible grammar. English is not my mother tongue. Well, enjoy it minna-sama ^-^**

It was a hot and starless night in Konohagakure. Everyone has finished their activities and in a deep slumber. But apparently, not everyone in Konohagakure was in a peaceful slumber. Heading to the Uchiha manor, the leader of the Uchiha Clan's resident to be exact; there was this one young little boy who's still fully awake. Sasuke Uchiha was rolling around in his futon 1 trying to find a nice position to sleep. He's doing the same thing for two hours. He's getting on his nerves about this and mumbled, "Unnggg…. I can't sleep. Why can't I sleep?"

Deep inside, there's this feeling that made Sasuke uneasy. It was the feeling of… missing someone. It's his Nii-san, who he rarely meets due to his occupation as ANBU team leader. Itachi goes to work very early and comes home late. Sauke can only meet his brother during the weekends, which is not satisfying for Sasuke because even at weekends, his brother still has a lot of works to do and often leaves him while they were doing their brotherly thing.

Thinking of his time with his nii-san makes Sasuke blush. He loves his nii-san deep and husky voice and when his nii-san gazes at him lovingly. Also when his nii-san stroke his head affectionately and lets him sit on his lap. "I miss nii-san." Sasuke said to himself. Deciding that he needed to see his nii-san, slowly he crept out from his futon and pushed his shoji 2 door to the side. He went to his nii-san's room with his heart pounding so hard. He really misses Itachi.

Arrived at Itachi's bedroom door, he called Itachi's name, " Itachi nii-san." No answer. He called again "Nii-san, it's me Sasuke." Still no answer. Sasuke called for the third time, "Itachi nii-san, are you there?" But still no answer from Itachi. Curiosity drove Sasuke to push his nii-san's bedroom door to the side. It's empty, there's no sign of Itachi there. Stunned by what he found, Sasuke stepped slowly to Itachi's bedroom while looking around.

"What are you doing here, otouto?" A voice made Sasuke gasp in surprise and turned around. He found Itachi with his sleeping kimono standing in front of the door. He has his usual ponytail tied to his back. Recover from his surprised, Sasuke said, "A-ano… nii-san, I can't sleep tonight. So I think maybe I can sleep if I'm with you. May I sleep with you?" he said this timidly with a blush on his cheeks. Seeing his little brother saying those words with a blush made Itachi think, 'Otouto, do you realize how cute you are?' Itachi too, misses Sasuke so much. Sometimes he told himself to take some days off his work, but until this time he never done it. So he thought, "When can I get a chance like this, sleeping with my cute little brother." "Nee… nii-san, may I?" Sasuke asked again because Itachi just stood there and kept quite. Sasuke reallt hoped his nii-san allowed him. Then Itachi smiled gently and said, "Mochiron3 otouto. You may sleep with me." Not believing what he'd heard, Sasuke asked, "Hontou ni4, nii-san?". Itachi nodded.

With excitement, Sasuke lied down at Itachi's futon. Itachi's futon is bigger than his, enough for two people. Itachi then joined Sasuke and lied down beside him. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "It's not a usual thing that you want sleep with me. What brought you to this?" Stammering, Sasuke replied, "I-I etooo… I'm just missing you, nii-san." Itachi smiled tenderly. He then lowered his head and whispered to Sasuke while hugging him. "I miss you too, Sasuke." To Sasuke surprised, Itachi kissed his cheek. Sasuke startled and blushed by wht Itachi did. In response, he hugs back his nii-san and said, "I love you nii-san." while facing Itachi. 'Sasuke , my baby brother, how lovely you are' Itachi actually has feelings for his little brother. It is much more than just brotherly love. It is like… a feeling that lovers had to each other. He wants to have him, to make him his. His and only he, who were allowed to hug him, kiss him and do things that lovers normally do….at night. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and told him, "I love you too, Sasuke." "He…he…" Sasuke giggled.

Itachi looked at the clock, it's already 11.30 p.m. He told Sasuke, "Nee, Sasuke. Its 11.30 p.m. Let's go to sleep now." Sasuke pouted. "I told you I can't sleep nii-san." "Why can't you sleep, Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "I don't know nii-san." Itachi was getting confused with Sasuke's problem. Usually Sasuke goes to sleep easily when he is tired. Itachi rarely saw him awake above 9 o'clock because Sasuke usually goes to bed early at 8 o'clock. 'Maybe he didn't do many activities today. I guess if I make him tired, he'll be able to sleep. It's impossible for me to make him do exercises at such late night like this. Hmm…yeah 'that' will do.' Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi has this devilish smirk plastered on his face.

Looked down to see Sasuke, Itachi offered his 'service'. "Sasuke, do you want me to make you sleep?" Innocently, Sasuke looked at his nii-san. "Yes, nii-san. Make me sleep, make me sleep." "Very well, otouto. But you have to obey me and do what I say. Got it?" Itachi told him. Sasuke nodded happily, knowing that soon he'll be able to sleep. "Well then, close your eyes Sasuke." Sasuke closed his eyes. Slowly Itachi lowered his head and kiss Sasuke's lips. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was a gentle kiss. "Nnnn.." Ssuke moaned to the kiss. Shyly, Sasuke kissed back. It surprised Itachi a bit, but then he smiled in their kiss.

Their kiss became deeper and harder. Itachi licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking permission to get in. this caused Sasuke to moan and Itachi slipped his tongue into Sasuke's hot cavern. He lapped Sasuke's mouth, studying the structure and tied their tongue together. They were making out in such forbidden way until Itachi parted first to take breath. He was breathing hard, so did Sasuke. Sasuke flushed red, "Nii-san.." "Yes , Sasuke?" Itachi asked huskily. "A..ano, I want so-some more, nii-san." Sasuke blushed while gazing down. Itachi smiled lovingly, "Don't worry Sasuke. It's just the beginning. I'll give you more. You'll definitely love it. Trust me." Sasuke nodded slowly and smiled, "I trust you, nii-san."

Itachi took off Sasuke's obi and threw it to the side. He then lowered his head again and placed butterfly kisses5 into Sasuke's face, neck, chest and down to his stomach. He licked his little brother's navel repeatedly and then sucked his navel, "Sssh..sssh.." hushed Itachi. Itachi went up to Sasuke's chest and do the same thing; lick his chest but this time he did slowly and tauntingly as if licking a melting ice cream from its cone. Itachi moved to Sasuke's left nipple and began to lick and sometimes bit e it slowly while rubbing and squeezing Sasuke's right nipple, "Unnngg..Ah! Ah! Oh… Oh! Mmmm… ni-nii-san! Ooh!" All that Sasuke can do now is moaning and give up under Itachi's touch. This was the first time someone had done this to him, touching him in such sexual and pleasure way. He knows nothing to do, so he decided to enjoy what his nii-san is doing to him. And, oh God.. It feels so really good. His nii-san didn't lie to him. Sasuke **did **love it.

Finished with Sasuke's left nipple, he moved to the right and done the reverse thing until both of them became hard and red. Felt enough with this, Itachi went up to Sasuke's neck. He kissed and lapped the crook of Sasuke's neck and bit it quite hard, leaving a red mark there, enough for everyone to see. "Ahh.." Sasuke screamed when Itachi bit his neck. Itachi licked the hickey as if apologizing. Satisfied with his 'artwork', he moved to Sasuke's earlobe. Itachi licked Sasuke's unhurriedly and bite it softly this time. Itachi bite Sasuke's earlobe repeatedly while squeezing both of Sasuke's nipples, "Nnn.. Haahh..Haahh. Itachi-nii~, stops teasing ah- ah- me. Please~" Sasuke whimpered to Itachi. Sasuke gripped Itachi's shoulder tightly. He needs something to hold. Sasuke fells if Itachi keeps teasing him like this, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Finally, felt enough with the foreplay, "Sasuke, do you still want me to continue this?" Itachi asked Sasuke with hoarse and lustful voice. 'Was that really my voice?' Itachi didn't expect to let out such voice. Sasuke gazed at him with pleading eyes. "Yes, nii-san. Just keep continue it. I-I…I love this, nii-san" said Sasuke with a blush on his face. Itachi smiled, knowing his brother loved what he's doing. "The next will be more pleasurable, Sasuke. Are you ready, Otouto?" Sasuke replied with his hands still gripping on Itachi's shoulders, panting "Yes nii-san, I'm ready…Haah.."

After hearing this, Itachi parted Sasuke's kimono and lowered his body down to Sasuke's little member. Itachi wondered how it will be in the next 5 years. 'Must be bigger than now' (Me: Itachi, you're such a pervert /). He began to rub it with his fingers with all meaning to tease Sasuke.. again. Itachi did it with oh-so-torturously-slow that Sasuke started to beg fot Itachi to 'treat' him further. "Ah…Haah…Ni..ni-saaan. Just –ah-will you..Please-nnn…Ah! Oh! Oh! Nii-san… stop teasing me like this…Ah! Onegai6, nii-san… Haaah.. I beg you… huaah..pleaase~" Sasuke really really hope his nii-san just quit teasing him repeatedly. He wants… no he **needs **more than just foreplay and all of those teasings. But still, Itachi keeps teasing him with his right hand toying his member. The difference was now Itachi's holding Sasuke's member and hold it tightly then release it. Again and again until Sasuke could no longer form coherent words and just surrender underneath Itachi's touch, "Haaah…haaah…haaah..nii-saan."

Finally, getting tired with their long foreplay and felt pity for Sasuke, Itachi lowered his head and prepare to do his 'next job'. Before doing so, he whispered, "Sorry for the long wait. I'll make up for that." Then he kissed Sasuke's tip and put the whole of Sasuke's member into his hot cavern. Itachi started to bob his head up and down, up and down. At first, he did it in a slow pace. After some time Itachi sped up his pace, causing Sasuke to moan, panting hard and screaming for his nii-san. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm… oh! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nnnnn… nii-san…deeper…oh.. faster..faster..Mmm….oh..Nii-san!" Sasuke gripped Itachi's head in order to make Itachi swallow his member deeper. Sasuke's moans which came out from his sweet delicious lips were like music to the elder's ears. He hummed a few times, makesSsasuke bucked his hips. For the first time, Itachi thanked to God for his room is at the end of their house. If not, Sasuke's screams would make their parents awoke.

The silhouette of their intertwined bodies could be seen from Itachi's shoji screen. The sound of Sasuke's screams and pleads of pleasure could be heard vividly for anyone who was awake. "Haaahh..haahhhh…nii-san..nnn..yamete yo7… I-I want to…haahh..haaahhh.." knowing that Sasuke's going to cum soon, Itachi quicken his pace and started to rub Sasuke's balls. "Ah! Ah! Nii-san….mmm.. I-I..nyaaaa~ Itachi nii-saaaaan!" Sasuke came violently and hard. His seed filled Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed all of it, not allowing a single drop fell from his mouth. After swallowing Sasuke's cum, Itachi pulled his mouth out from Sasuke's member. Looking back at Sasuke, he found the most appealing and tempting scene he has ever seen. Sasuke, panting hardly and sweating from head to toe, sprawled on his futon with his face flushed, calling for Itachi, "Haahh..haahh..haaaah..Itachi-nii~" Itachi had to fight the urge to rip Sasuke's kimono and fuck him relentlessly without any preparation. To Itachi's surprised, Sasuke uttered words that he didn't expect, "Ne.. nii-san, may I do the same thing to you?" Sasuke looked at him with those puppy eyes, made Itachi really had to hold himself from doing so, 'Sasuke, do you know how fuckable you are tome right now?' He himself wondered how Sasuke get that kind of thing in his mind. Yet, he replied, "Hai, Sasuke." Sasuke's face brightened and he asked Itachi to sit at the futon. "Nii-san, will you sit down? I want to start it." Itachi got up from atop of Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke quickly got up and sat down in front of Itachi.

Sasuke then move forward to kiss Itachi's cheek. Itahi smiled with this. Although it's only a moment, he felt glad. Sasuke looked down at Itachi's obi. He placed his hands and timidly untied it. Finished with this, he slowly parted Itachi's kimono, revealing those pale bare chest. Sasuke's face went red seeing this alluring view. Shyly, he touched Itachi's chest with his fingertips. He trailed his hand up and down at Itachi's chest, sensing the soft skin beneath his hand. "Your skin is so smooth and soft, Itachi-nii." Sasuke said timidly. Gathering his confidence, Sasuke dared himself to lick Itachi's chest. Sasuk licked Itachi's chest repeatedly, made Itachi sigh in pleasure. Sasuke moved to Itachi's left nipple. He pecked it and began to lick and lapped Itachi's nipple continually. This cause Itachi sighed and caressed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke now not only licks and laps Itachi's nipple but also sucks and nibbles it, made Itachi moan quietly. Sasuke himself seems to enjoy of what he do, "Mmmm…" he hummed with the process. Intentionally, he bit Itachi's nipple, caused Itachi to gasp. Completed with his action, Sasuke gazed at Itachi and ask, "Nee… nii-san, am I good enogh with that?" Itachi smiled and answered, "Yes, Sasuke. You're doing a good job," while caressing Sasuke's head. Sasuke giggled "He...he" and moved forward to kiss Itachi's lip gently. Itachi closed his eyes while receiving Sasuke's sweet kiss and stroked Sasuke's head. After kissed Itachi, Sasuke asked "Nii-san, may I continue it again?" Itachi, on the other hand was curious of what Sasuke could do. So he replied, "You may, Sasuke. Pleasure me more," Sasuke replied with beam of cheerfulness on his face, "I will, nii-san," Sasuke lowered his gaze to Itachi's dark blue boxer.

Sasuke tucked at it and slowly took it off. He dared not to look above for doing so will made him saw Itachi's erection. Sasuke kept looking at Itachi's boxer. Completed taking it off, he slowly and timidly dared himself to look at Itachi's erection. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at it, 'It was huge! How can I put it in my mouth fully?' Sasuke was worried if he couldn't put Itachi's member in his mouth and Itachi sensed his worry. Itachi comfort his brother by saying, "Don't worry, Sasuke. Just does it as much as you can, I won't persuade you" Sasuke, moved by Itachi's words, started to do his next 'action'. He lowered his head and body to Itachi's erection and began to lick Itachi's erection once. After that, Sasuke began to put Itachi's member into his mouth. He could only take half of it, so he held the rest of it with his left hand. Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down. Sucking on Itachi;'s member while pump it with his hand. Itachi started to breathe heavily, his forehead began to sweat. Itachi knows that Sasuke's a fast learner but he never know that Sasuke could pleasure him goodly. 'If Sasuke learned about what I was doing with him earlier then… GOD, he's such an amazing learner,'

Being pleasured by Sasuke, he didn't hold himself to man loudly, "Ahh.. ah.. haahh.. Sasuke.." Hearing his name is being called, Sasuke felt that he was able to pleasure Itachi. In respond, Sasuke quickened his pace and now added by licking Itachi's member tip. Sasuke tastes his brother's precum, 'It's salty. Oh well… I didn't say I didn't like it' and continue bobbing his head. Itachi seemed that he will come soon, so he tried to stop Sasuke. "Haaah…haahhh..Sasuke..wait..st-stop it..ah! Sasuke.. Please stop it…Oh! Oh! I-I don't want to cum yet!" Startled by Itachi's saying, Sasuke stopped immediately and marveled if he had done something wrong. He asked Itachi sadly, "What's wrong, nii-san? Have I done something wrong? Am I not satisfying enough?" Those last words were almost inaudible. Itachi didn't want Ssauke misunderstood why he had stopped him. He explained to him while petting his head, "No, that's not what I meant, Sasuke. You've done such an amazing work. In fact, you really made me sated. But, I don't want to cum….yet," Itachi lowered his head to whisper at Sasuke's ear. His hot breath made Sasuke blushed, "I want to cum inside you," He licked Sasuke's earlobe unhurriedly and tantalizingly, "Sasuke, my dear little brother," Sasuke's face was as red as his favourite tomato when Itachi uttered his name in such sexy and teasing manner. Sasuke's eyes widened when he snapped back to the fact that Itachi want to cum inside him, "C-cum…inside m-me, nii-san?" "You heard me, Sasuke. Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you. But I have to prepare you first,"

Itachi pointed his index and middle finger in front of Sasuke, "Suck them," Obediently, Sasuke took Itachi's hand and put Itachi's fingers into his mouth. Sasuke started to suck Itachi's fingers, coating them with his saliva. He twirled his tongue around them, occasionally bit one of them gantly. After Itachi felt that it was enough, he asked Sasuke to pull them out. "Nnn…" Sasuke protested him with a moan and keep sucking them. Apparently, he enjoyed this…a lot. Itachi tried to stop him, decided to be a bit rough. He bit Sasuke's earlobe quite hard, causing Sasuke to scream "Ahh," and opened his mouth. In a swift motion, Itachi pulled his fingers out. Then he licked Sasuke's earlobe to apologize, "Sshhh… gomen ne, Sasuke. I promise you the next one will be a very amazing and exciting experience for you," Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead once again and whispered, "I assure you," Sasuke somehow felt that it was going to hurt but at the same time, curious about how it will felt. Not wanting to make himself more curious, he asked, "Nii-san… is it going to hurt?" Itachi himself didn't want to die anything, so he told the truth, "Yes, Sasuke. But I'll only a moment. Once you endured the pain, you'll get the ultimate pleasure. I dare to say, you'll be addicted to the feeling."

Believing of what Itachi said, Sasuke replied, "Umm… I'll try to bear the pain. Can we start now, nii-san?" Itachi smiled contently, "Good boy. Now, on your hands and knees, otouto," Sasuke got up and now on his hands and knees… with his face facing Itachi. Itachi sighed, "You've done it right, but not particularly like that. I mean on your hands and knees with your butt facing me," Sasuke gave a slight confused look, "Oh… is that so nii-san? OK then," Sasuke corrected his position. Now, with Sasuke's butt facing Itachi, Itachi started to part Sasuke's cheek butt. Itachi looked to Sasuke's virgin hole. He licked his lips, wondering what Sasuke's reaction will be when he plugged his erection into that sweet tight hole. Itachi's breathe was getting more labored and he let a small groan escaped, imagining Sasuke gripped the futon tightly while bucking his hips wildly with his entire body glistening with sweat, tears rolling down his reddened cheeks and looks at him pleadingly as he screaming for Itachi and begging for more sinful forbidden pleasure.

Itachi inserted his index finger that had been coated earlier into Sasuke's hole. "Nnn…" Sasuke now felt slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't usually have something put into his body from there, right? Itachi started to move his finger inside Sasuke's hole. "Ungg…" Sasuke began to whine. "Does it hurt, Sasuke?" asked Itachi, "N-no, nii-san. I j-just feel… uncomfortable," Itachi added his middle finger to Sasuke's hole. Now Sasuke began to feel the pain. He squirmed, "Nnn… i-itai yo8, nii-san," the pain stung his hole so much. He didn't expect that it'll be this hurt. Then Itachi added one more finger. Eit three of Itachi's fingers inside him, Sasuke really feels uncomfortable and the pain is more intense seconds by seconds, "Ah! Ni…nii-san, it hurts! Unn.. Ah! Itai.. Itachi-nii!" Sasuke began to weep and sobbng. Itachi heard his brother sobbing, 'Did I hurt him that bad?' He immediately asked Sasuke whether he wanted to continue this or not, "Ssh… Sasuke, do you want me to continue? If you feel that you can't handle the pain, then I'll stop. Just tell me. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke, still sobbing, try to answer Itachi, "Yes, nii-san. It hurts," Just before Itachi pulled his fingers out, Sasuke stopped him, "but I don't want you to stop," Itachi paused, "But Sasuke…" Sasuke quickly continue his words, "You said that once it'll over, I'll get the pleasure, right? I-I… I want to know about it, how it will feel. Beside if I can't endure pain-hahh… how can I be a great shinobi? A great shinobi must be able to bear any pain, right nii-san?" Sasuke smiled weakly. Hearing this, Itachi feels so proud having a brother like Sasuke. He patted Sasuke's head, "Sasuke, you've grown up. I'm proud of you," Sasuke smiled timidly and blushed, soothed with Itachi's words. "Now then Sasuke, shall we continue?" "Um.." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi moved his fingers inside Sasuke, searching for that certain spot that'll make Sasuke forget all of his pain and begging him for more."Ah!" Sasuke's eyes shot opened wide when Itachi touch a certain area. Sensing his brother's different reaction, Itachi rubbed his fingers to that spot again, resulting Sasuke to throw his head backward, his cheeks flushed red and called Itachi's name, "Itachi-nii…" which came out as a mere sigh. 'Bingo.' Itachi rubbed his fingers repeatedly for a moment just to tease Sasuke… again. "Haahh…haaahhh…hahh," Sasuke gripped the futon tighter in order to keep him stay in that position. He knew Itachi's teasing him. His nii-san is such a teaser! Enough with the teasing, Itachi pulled his fingers out… and in a swift movement, flipped Sasuke so his back is laying at the futon and his front body facing him. Sasuke gasped in complete shock for what Itachi did. At first, he was disappointed when Itachi pulled his fingers out. But now, he was flipped to his back and facing Itachi with his kimono fully parted, however for some reason, he still wearing it and panting hard. Itachi hooked Sasuke's legs to his waist and positioned himself in front of Sasuke. He lowered himself down to kiss Sasuke's swollen red lips softly.

"Ready, Sasuke?" he whispered to Sasuke's lips, looking to Sasuke straight in the eyes. Sasuke only nodded. "Good boy," Itachi began to push his erection into Sasuke's hole. "AAHHH!" Sasuke screamed in agony, it was much much much bigger than the fingers. Sasuke felt like he was being torn to pieces. "Sshh…sshh.." Itachi tried to calm Sasuke. But Sasuke keep on screaming, unable to bear it. "Ssh…sshh.. Sasuke. Please, I need you to relax. Otherwise it'll just make you in pain," Try to obey what Itachi had told him, Sasuke began to loosen his hole grip to Itachi's throbbing erection and let it get into him thoroughly. "Haah…" Sasuke sighed, feeling Itachi's erection inside him. He tried to get used to its size. His breath became labored and he moaned, "Ungg..ungg.." Itachi waited for Sasuke's permission to continue. After some time, Sasuke finally nodded. Itachi start moving his hips while holding Sasuke's thighs to prevent them from moving uncontrollably. At first he did it in a slow pace, but after he saw Sasuke's eyes shot opened and gasped, he quicken his pace and keep hit Sasuke's prostate like there's no tomorrow. "Ah! Ah! Itachi-nii…mm…uh…Ah! Nnn.. ni..nii-san.. why… do you have t-to…Hiyaah…nii-saaan… why do y-you…have to…be so big! Ah…Oh! Nii-saaan!" Sasuke too, moaning and calling Itachi like his life depends to it. "Haahh…haahh…Sasuke… y-you… really are… so tight…haah" Itachi bent down to rape Sasuke's neck. He bite and suck it repeatedly and harshly until its bleed. Sasuke, unable to differentiate between pleasure and pain, keeps moaning and mumbling incoherent words while hugging Itachi's neck, "Ita-Itachi-nii… Uh.. I-I can't…Haahh…"

Finally after some time which feels like eternity, Itachi felt Sasuke's grip to his erection tighter. He knew that Sasuke would come soon, so he suck Sasuke's neck with more intense and thrust deeper, "Ah! Nnn… Itachi-niiii… wait…Ah! Ah! Ah! I-I want t-to….Mmmm… Hiyaaaaahh…Itachi-niisamaaa!" Not long after, Sasuke came with a long scream. Itachi keeps thrusting hard inside him until he too, finally came. Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke while panting hard. After calming himself, hu pulled out his erection. Sasuke's face was as red as tomato as he looked Itachi's face whose expression was the same as his. With a smile, Itachi lied down beside Sasuke and patted Sasuke's head. "Are you OK, Sasuke?" "Mmm.."  
>Sasuke only nodded and closed his eyes, "Now, can you sleep?" Itachi asked. "Yes, I guess I can. Thank you," Sasuke answered still with his eyes closed. Itachi pulled the blanket and hug Sasuke, "Good night, Sasuke," and join him to a deep sleep.<p>

10 minutes later… "Nee… nii-san, will you do that to me again if I can't sleep next time?" Itachi's expression was priceless.

**OWARI ^^**

**Note:**

1: a traditional Japanese bed

2: A traditional Japanese slide door

3: Of course

4: Really?

5: A kiss that does not involve the lips. It is when two people put their eyes close to each other and flutter their eyelashes. Think blinking really fast while pressing your face to another person.

6: Please

7: Stop it

8: It hurts

**Huuffft.. finally I managed to finish this. Yeeeeyy ^o^. Once again, read and review please. Give your comments, critics and if you have, some advices please. Thank you *bows***


End file.
